I'm Not The Only One
by CherryRedCheeks
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura got married. The couple goes through a lot of obstacles in their marriage, resulting to drama. OOC, Dark fic, more of sadness. Oneshot. Based on Sam Smith's I'm Not The Only One.
1. I'm Not The Only One

_You and me,  
We made a vow._

* * *

"Do you, Sakura Haruno take Sasuke Uchiha as your husband, in rich and in poor, in sadness and success.." the priest asked Sakura, who was standing beside her soon-to-be husband in a few minutes. "Yes, father." She said with a bright smile, she was so excited to be an Uchiha. The priest turned towards Sasuke and said, "And do you, Sasuke Uchiha take Sakura Haruno as your wife, in rich and in poor—" "-Yes, father." Sasuke interrupted. He was too excited and too unpatient to wait for the whole speech. "You are now declared as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest finally said. Sasuke placed a quick peck on _his wife's_ lips. He was proud of himself, earning Sakura his prize after long years of waiting.

* * *

 _For better or for worse._

* * *

Sasuke sneezed on his white handkerchief as he and Sakura walked through the park. "Aww. Bless you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. A few weeks later, Sakura became sick and she was admitted to the hospital. "I c-can manage myself, S-Sasuke." Sasuke noticed she left the suffix _–kun_ and was badly concerned about her health. "You need to stay here in the hospital, Sakura." Sasuke said, with a serious but concerned tone. "N-No, I don't want to! I-I said I can manage m-myself!" Sakura said, forcing herself to stand up. She knew she couldn't do it on her own, but her inner self is screaming. **"Go, Sakura! We can do this! Go forehead!"** she summoned some of her chakra but she failed. The next thing she knew, she was lying back on the bed with doctors and nurses all around her. Sasuke was in front of her, his eyes swollen and red, but his face brightened when he saw her open her eyes. He kissed Sakura, like they've never met for a thousand years.

* * *

 _I can't believe you let me down.  
But the proof's in the way it hurts._

* * *

Sakura was on the way home from buying some groceries, and she went to the car. She was driving home and she reached for her phone to call Sasuke. Another phone rang in the car and she found out that Sasuke left his phone in the compartment. _"Hnnghh. Sasuke left his phone in the car, now I can't contact him."_ She turned it on and she smiled at Sasuke's lockscreen, which was their photo since they were children. She opened the phone and was surprised when someone messaged Sasuke with the name "Karin".

 **From: Karin**

 **Babe, I miss you! Come back here, I miss your scent. :***

Uh oh. Was this something that Sakura needs to be jealous about? Maybe this Karin was just kidding around or maybe she got the wrong number. Sakura texted back and said:

 **To: Karin**

 **I think you got the wrong number.**

In a matter of seconds, Karin replied:

 **From: Karin**

 **No, Sasu-babe. I didn't get the wrong number. Don't mess with me!**

Sakura was shocked. She didn't reply anymore. She went to the "sent messages" folder and saw a lot of messages to that woman. She smiled in victory when she saw that Sasuke's messages were full of:

 **"Don't bug me."**

 **"Don't text me anymore, Karin."**

 **"You're annoying."**

 **"You text too much."**

She arrived home and was surprised to find the apartment empty. There were no signs of Sasuke. No one staring at the fridge, looking for tomatoes. No one sleeping on the couch. No one sipping tea on the kitchen table. She found a note saying, "Went somewhere, be back quick. x -Sasuke" A sudden feeling sent chills up her spine. Why was she suspecting about that Karin? What's about her that makes her go crazy jealous? She needed to end this.

* * *

 _For months on end I had my doubts,  
Denying every tear._

* * *

"I-I just, don't know why." Sakura sobbed. She was crying, and her emerald orbs were shining of sadness and confusion. "I'm not cheating on you, SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled. He was angry—no, he was mad. He was mad at Sakura's jealousy. He felt guilt build inside him and he knew it. _"I'm not cheating, I'm not cheating."_ He thought to himself. He never loved Karin. It was Karin who loved him and Karin who obsessed over him. "T-Then, w-why were you in her house?! W-why were those texts like that? W-why am I jealous?!" she fought back as Sasuke gripped her wrists and pushed her to the wall. It was hard. It hurt her. Sakura didn't feel the pain, because she was crying too hard. She was hyperventilating and she felt like she was going to pass out. "I-I don't know why! Ask yourself! You're the one who's jealous! I just went to her house because I thought I left my phone there!" Sasuke explained. He held her tightly and Sakura passed out. He was left in the pain of guilt, sadness and conscience took over him as he hugged Sakura's body tightly.

* * *

 _I wish this would be over now,  
But I know that I still need you here._

* * *

"Then go find another man, Forehead! Don't be stupid." Ino said, those were her words to her best friend. Sakura was crying, again and her tears wouldn't stop. She was still jealous. She was still angry. – not at Sasuke, she was angry at herself. She is a useless, stubborn woman and didn't deserve to be Sasuke's wife. "I-I can't! I still n-need him.." Sakura said, her eyes watering with tears to fall. "Then don't just sit around and cry there! My best friend is a warrior and I know you're strong, Sakura! Fight for your man!" Ino was right. She was encouraging her best friend in all that she can. "Don't ever say that you don't deserve to be his wife. He's the one who doesn't deserve you if he cheats on you." Ino said. Sakura was shocked because it was like Ino read her thoughts. She decided to confront Sasuke again and end this for good.

* * *

 _You say, I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done._

* * *

She stalked Karin and she went to her address. Her apartment was tall, and when she knocked on the door, she was surprised to see Sasuke answer it. Sasuke's face was horrified-confused-shocked on the inside, but he managed to have an emotionless face to turn to Sakura. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, coldly. His voice was like a robot, lifeless and monotonous. "I-I w-was just w-wondering.." Sakura couldn't help but stutter. She was scared, scared of what Sasuke would say and she was scared to get hurt. "—What?" Sasuke interrupted, and the word went out more as a statement, not a question. Sakura didn't answer, and there was a moment of silence between them. "Babe! Finish itttt! Don't leave me hanging here, you know?!" a woman inside the apartment yelled. Sakura was sure it was Karin. Sakura stormed inside, and pushed Sasuke away. She slammed the door, and she was surprised. She pushed Sasuke, without any struggle. She was shocked to see a half-naked Karin, blushing on a queen sized bed. Sakura stared at Sasuke's orbs and slapped him. She was sure that it hurt—but what she was feeling hurt the most.

* * *

 _But when you call me baby,  
I know I'm not the only one._

* * *

"Sakura!" Sasuke ran after her, as Sakura left the apartment. "Let's end this. I don't want this anymore!" Sakura yelled, her words coming out of her mouth so mad, so angry, so cold and so despiseful. "No.. Don't leave." Sasuke muttered, hugging her from behind. Sakura struggled to get out from his arms, but she was defeated. Sasuke pulled her into a passionate kiss and begged for entrance. Sakura didn't respond. She pulled out and got her bags and left the house. She waited for a taxi to stop, but she didn't get any luck. Sasuke ran after her and hugged her, again. "I'm so sorry, baby. I won't do it again, I promise." Sakura tried to get out of his tight hug, and again she was defeated. Sasuke smirked and kissed her like it was the first time they ever kissed before.

* * *

OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS. I'm so sorry, this is my first (coming back) fic and my first fic is a dark one. Wow. After years of being inactive. Please leave reviews! It makes me happy, like a lot. I'm so sorry for the ending, it's the best I can think of, based on their situation. I never finished the song because it was too sad for me. Theeeeree might be a sequel. – Or another fic based on this. Also, I didn't place the disclaimer in the first one because I won't wanna interrupt your reading, right? I'

m so sorry for some errors and some undescribed parts. I wrote this in like, 4 hours. Soooo, yeah. Thank yoooouuu!


	2. Author's Note

Hiiii! CherryRedCheeks here. So, this is a message for the reviewers and the soon to be reviewers and to my readers. First of all, that fic was mainly based on Sam Smith's song "I'm Not The Only One", and of course we need a couple, and another one who seems to be tearing the couple apart. Sooo, because my favorite shippings are NaruHina, NaruSaku (no hate, ples.), SasuSaku and a lot more, I've decided that I'd choose SasuSaku. Second, while I was writing this fic, I was overcame with sad thoughts and I was stressed because I was in the middle of reviewing for the exams, and I got a littke too stressed so I decided to write. I do believe that what most writers feel are what they write about. And also, to the one who reviewed about Karin being the other woman and being the bitch again, I'm so sorry because I never thought of anyone else than Karin for that part. And, I didn't include others because some of those are for my future fics with ready plots. And yeah, I don't take sides normally, but yes.. Karin is okay, she is a successful woman and I admire her for her intelligence and for being pretty, too. She'd work well with Sasuke, too. Yeah, I also ship SasuKarin but I haven't had the time to read fics because mostlh I'm busy, or sometimes I don't like the plots that say Karin is too desperate and is a bitch. And fourth, this is my first fic after returning to . I know I have a first fanfiction (and it's M rated omg sorry guys i made that 2 years ago.) But I hesitated to delete it because there were people who said it was okay. Sooo, no hate please, I don't specialize in handling hates. : Lastly, thank you for reading and I hope you'd enjog my fics and my fanfics to come. I love you, guys!

And yeah, please don't hate on the way I type. I'm too lazy to edit it and stuff.

x- CherryRedCheeks


End file.
